


A Voice Like Lilacs

by manyface



Category: Iconoclasts (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyface/pseuds/manyface
Summary: heart hurting juice





	A Voice Like Lilacs

Burgundy ire smears her face and shatters,   
Cracks uselessly like lightning far away.   
Her splintering composure hardly matters   
As everything around her fades to grey.

She choked on dust, that day, daggers for tears,   
Decay dry in her throat, her lover's bones -   
All gone - one hundred eighty seven years:   
Burning bright black against the muted tones,

She feasts on rage, an agent of revenge.   
Sic penance on the world, it's all she has   
While headaches rot her brain - the damned syringe -   
The pain will puppeteer her! Broken glass,

Pure vitriol, pure torture - you are that -   
Divine, deceased too many times to count,   
Blood boiling, perfect vermin, mother's rat:   
It gnaws on its own tail, marks the ground

With futile little pawprints. So, she tries   
To make another worthless, hopeless kill.   
By Tri, how she desires - meet her eyes -   
Within them is her puppet master, still:

A conjurer of torment, and beneath   
Her agony's mechanical embrace   
Stings gentleness, a fresh and tender grief,   
The burgundy that smears her shattered face.

You must have read of wildflowers, Black:   
Their voice was lilacs on the day they died -   
No longer there. She takes the last attack.  
Brief peace. She dreams twin rockets in the sky.


End file.
